


爱别离（上）

by isamoni_V



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamoni_V/pseuds/isamoni_V
Summary: 「沒有結果的戀情」、「浴室」、「別離」
Kudos: 3





	爱别离（上）

柔和的水珠从花洒中倾泻而出，冰冷的浴室蒸腾起雾，染上一丝暖意。

全身赤裸，大平祥生低垂着头，任凭水流沾湿发丝滑落，在体表酝酿沟壑。他看上去有些精神不济，眼下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，过深的唇色又添一抹锐利的颓败。暖气嗡嗡作响，混杂着规律的水声，寂静却胜于无声。  
他就这样保持着面壁思过的可笑姿势，恍若陷入木头人游戏一般绷紧身体不再动作。脑中一片混乱，不安与情感胶着，丝丝缕缕黏合，在水的作用下已分不清彼此，只是吵得他头脑发疼。  
怀疑的目光，好心的提醒，共同点是每个人都没有把他们会幸福列入考虑的可能性。他自己也由始至终怀疑，好不容易凝起的勇气又差点在众人的你一言我一语中消失殆尽。

直到听见门被打开的声音，他的眉头才轻轻颤抖了一下。  
与外界的空气交换带来一阵寒意，他裸露在温暖水流外的手臂被激起了鸡皮疙瘩。根本就不用转头便能确认来人是谁，这般放肆的权利他只给过一人。

——鹤房汐恩。  
他又关上了门。

大平祥生还是没有转头。他像是要固执地抗争到底，绝不允许自己败在这场定身游戏。他盯得水珠粒粒分明甚至出现幻影，好像在一秒的折射倒影中看见了走近的鹤房汐恩。  
一双手环住他的腰。

鹤房的手臂也是温热的，稍稍用力便将他拉入怀中。他还来不及闭眼，只能眼睁睁看着一粒水珠戳入他的右眼，不痛，只是涩，激他闭眼。  
这下他的头发全湿透了，身体也是，连带着抱着他的鹤房也染上一身水珠。他也没穿衣服，却没沾染上外面的寒气，整个人还是迸发着热烈的生命力，鲜活分明。  
大平是颤抖着闭眼的。他的睫毛也在微微颤动，抖落细小的水的碎片。其实他并不想在此刻直面鹤房，他内心最真诚的渴望还是多逃避一个钟头，然后生生世世永远重复这一段。然而鹤房转过了他的脸，温柔地吻他。他好像意识到了什么，此刻也是与平时全然不同的做派。或许也是迷惘，也是惆怅，却只是将大平抱得更紧，在飞溅的水花中，企图以体温交换分享一点安定感。  
他比暖气、比水花都要暖。他的热好像高烧病人，像绚烂又危险的火花，再近些就要将大平灼伤了。再睁开眼时大平眼中已然褪去所有彷徨，他举起双臂勾住鹤房的脖子慢慢回应，紧贴的胸膛传来相同频率的心跳，一下一下敲击在他心上。  
鹤房的舌头探入他的口中，带来一些甘甜的糖的余味。此刻他们像是溺水时彼此所能抓住的唯一稻草了，像水草像发丝缠绕纠结，无惧窒息的苦楚，轻易不能扯开，唯有从根源将他们一同斩断。打在身上的热水冷得他发颤，在寒冬他唯有抱紧身前火热的躯体，要将指甲深深嵌入方能感受到些许存在的实感。  
他们两个就站在狭小的浴缸里，在沙沙的水声中接吻。

不知何时浴缸的出水口已被堵上，温暖的水流渐渐没过他们的脚掌，浴室中雾气更甚，却平添几分镜花水月的旖旎。  
鹤房将大平抵在坚硬的瓷砖上，沾满雾气的瓷砖凝出几滴水珠顺着他的手掌下滑，他却只顾着吻，以一种极尽疯狂又绝望的架势掠夺呼吸，几乎是遵从本能地舔舐、吮吸、轻咬，像是要发泄尽心中的不甘，却最终也没舍得真下狠口。  
他们的脸都被蒸汽熏得红艳艳，紧贴的身体分明已经情动。鹤房轻轻拨开大平被水沾湿的刘海，在他的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，一手抚上他泛红的眼尾轻轻摩挲，动作间惹得他微微闭眼。  
或许下次应该在这里也帮他点个痣。他迷迷糊糊地想，却又怕这双潋滟的下垂眼愈发摄人心魄而扰他担惊受怕，心中气闷干脆捂上了他的眼睛。

大平的世界于是陷入一片黑暗。  
人在黑暗中的感官总是无比敏锐，比如此刻鹤房在他耳边轻轻的呼气声也犹如放大了百倍。鹤房的每一个动作都带动他微微的颤抖，那双手在他身上点燃火焰，要灼烧到他失去理智不死不休。  
他向来很诚实地面对自己的欲望，想要与不想要都直截而明了，此刻却不住庆幸不用直面鹤房那双深邃的眼眸。那双眼分明纯情，上挑的弧度却又天生勾人，他曾沾沾自喜于其中映现的自己的倒影与仅一人得见的满眼欢喜，怎么会现下却只想逃离。  
直到那只手侵入了他的领地，他才忍不住闷哼出声。  
水已经没到脚踝。

鹤房轻吻他作为安抚，手上扩张的动作却没停。  
他们其实非常熟悉对方的身体，就像大平就算闭着眼也可以勾着鹤房的脖子精准吻住他的唇，就像鹤房完美知晓他每一个敏感点和每一个小动作代表的讯号，当然也包括逃避视线接触意味着什么。  
一种非常不好的预感笼罩在他心头，他只能努力使自己专注于眼前的人和事不做别的思考，自己也不禁叹息有生之年竟做了一回掩耳盗铃的傻子，总还是不舍得戳破脆弱的泡沫露出内里尖锐而刺人的真相。  
他没入大平体内。

不论经历过怎样的争吵，身体所带来的感受总是最为直接与熟悉，因为契合与默契绝无可能作假，他甚至敢说他们是天造地设的灵魂伴侣。  
他两只手抬着大平的大腿，使他悬空，使他后仰，使他后背不得不倚靠在湿滑的瓷砖上，露出一截脆弱而修长的脖颈，就连喉结都跟着律动。  
他凑上去轻轻吻大平的耳垂，呼吸就浅浅打在他泛红的脸颊，让他有些难耐地将脸别到一边。余光里浴缸中的水已接近边界线，他在喘息中一阵恍惚。

水满则溢。

“分手吧。”  
“什么？”鹤房动作一顿。很轻的气音，他甚至以为自己听错了。再去看大平的脸，分明还是沾染了情欲的样子，眼睛却一片雾蒙蒙，泫然欲泣又楚楚可怜，好像他倒成了那个扎心窝子的恶人。  
他竟突然有种想笑的冲动。

“你怕了？”  
怎么可能不生气，一瞬间他感觉控制不住自己，但还是咬着牙按下颤颤悠悠举到半空的白旗，言语不露一点轻蔑，用摇篮曲般的语气表达质问。  
大平沉默着不出声，也不愿看他，这让他愈加上火，他几乎是报复性地用力一顶，如愿听到大平口中的破碎呻吟令他感到有些顽劣的快感，就伏在他耳边故意压低了声音：“告诉我。嗯？”  
大平的身体微不可察地一颤。  
眼中灯的光影模糊了，细细密密的，他多想要在这里昏掉，便不必出口伤人伤己。

“你也知道的，这是没有结果的。”  
他终于要在沉默中灭亡，一滴泪滚落脸上挂着的水珠，留下一道浅浅的水痕逐渐干涸。他眼前闪过黑暗中猩红泛光的万千眼眸、从泥泞地底伸来的惨白双手和无尽深渊上岌岌可危的破旧吊桥，他们就在风雨飘摇中走着钢索，一不小心便是万劫不复。

“所以，你要放弃我了吗？”柔和的水珠从花洒中倾泻而出，冰冷的浴室蒸腾起雾，染上一丝暖意。

全身赤裸，大平祥生低垂着头，任凭水流沾湿发丝滑落，在体表酝酿沟壑。他看上去有些精神不济，眼下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，过深的唇色又添一抹锐利的颓败。暖气嗡嗡作响，混杂着规律的水声，寂静却胜于无声。  
他就这样保持着面壁思过的可笑姿势，恍若陷入木头人游戏一般绷紧身体不再动作。脑中一片混乱，不安与情感胶着，丝丝缕缕黏合，在水的作用下已分不清彼此，只是吵得他头脑发疼。  
怀疑的目光，好心的提醒，共同点是每个人都没有把他们会幸福列入考虑的可能性。他自己也由始至终怀疑，好不容易凝起的勇气又差点在众人的你一言我一语中消失殆尽。

直到听见门被打开的声音，他的眉头才轻轻颤抖了一下。  
与外界的空气交换带来一阵寒意，他裸露在温暖水流外的手臂被激起了鸡皮疙瘩。根本就不用转头便能确认来人是谁，这般放肆的权利他只给过一人。

——鹤房汐恩。  
他又关上了门。

大平祥生还是没有转头。他像是要固执地抗争到底，绝不允许自己败在这场定身游戏。他盯得水珠粒粒分明甚至出现幻影，好像在一秒的折射倒影中看见了走近的鹤房汐恩。  
一双手环住他的腰。

鹤房的手臂也是温热的，稍稍用力便将他拉入怀中。他还来不及闭眼，只能眼睁睁看着一粒水珠戳入他的右眼，不痛，只是涩，激他闭眼。  
这下他的头发全湿透了，身体也是，连带着抱着他的鹤房也染上一身水珠。他也没穿衣服，却没沾染上外面的寒气，整个人还是迸发着热烈的生命力，鲜活分明。  
大平是颤抖着闭眼的。他的睫毛也在微微颤动，抖落细小的水的碎片。其实他并不想在此刻直面鹤房，他内心最真诚的渴望还是多逃避一个钟头，然后生生世世永远重复这一段。然而鹤房转过了他的脸，温柔地吻他。他好像意识到了什么，此刻也是与平时全然不同的做派。或许也是迷惘，也是惆怅，却只是将大平抱得更紧，在飞溅的水花中，企图以体温交换分享一点安定感。  
他比暖气、比水花都要暖。他的热好像高烧病人，像绚烂又危险的火花，再近些就要将大平灼伤了。再睁开眼时大平眼中已然褪去所有彷徨，他举起双臂勾住鹤房的脖子慢慢回应，紧贴的胸膛传来相同频率的心跳，一下一下敲击在他心上。  
鹤房的舌头探入他的口中，带来一些甘甜的糖的余味。此刻他们像是溺水时彼此所能抓住的唯一稻草了，像水草像发丝缠绕纠结，无惧窒息的苦楚，轻易不能扯开，唯有从根源将他们一同斩断。打在身上的热水冷得他发颤，在寒冬他唯有抱紧身前火热的躯体，要将指甲深深嵌入方能感受到些许存在的实感。  
他们两个就站在狭小的浴缸里，在沙沙的水声中接吻。

不知何时浴缸的出水口已被堵上，温暖的水流渐渐没过他们的脚掌，浴室中雾气更甚，却平添几分镜花水月的旖旎。  
鹤房将大平抵在坚硬的瓷砖上，沾满雾气的瓷砖凝出几滴水珠顺着他的手掌下滑，他却只顾着吻，以一种极尽疯狂又绝望的架势掠夺呼吸，几乎是遵从本能地舔舐、吮吸、轻咬，像是要发泄尽心中的不甘，却最终也没舍得真下狠口。  
他们的脸都被蒸汽熏得红艳艳，紧贴的身体分明已经情动。鹤房轻轻拨开大平被水沾湿的刘海，在他的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，一手抚上他泛红的眼尾轻轻摩挲，动作间惹得他微微闭眼。  
或许下次应该在这里也帮他点个痣。他迷迷糊糊地想，却又怕这双潋滟的下垂眼愈发摄人心魄而扰他担惊受怕，心中气闷干脆捂上了他的眼睛。

大平的世界于是陷入一片黑暗。  
人在黑暗中的感官总是无比敏锐，比如此刻鹤房在他耳边轻轻的呼气声也犹如放大了百倍。鹤房的每一个动作都带动他微微的颤抖，那双手在他身上点燃火焰，要灼烧到他失去理智不死不休。  
他向来很诚实地面对自己的欲望，想要与不想要都直截而明了，此刻却不住庆幸不用直面鹤房那双深邃的眼眸。那双眼分明纯情，上挑的弧度却又天生勾人，他曾沾沾自喜于其中映现的自己的倒影与仅一人得见的满眼欢喜，怎么会现下却只想逃离。  
直到那只手侵入了他的领地，他才忍不住闷哼出声。  
水已经没到脚踝。

鹤房轻吻他作为安抚，手上扩张的动作却没停。  
他们其实非常熟悉对方的身体，就像大平就算闭着眼也可以勾着鹤房的脖子精准吻住他的唇，就像鹤房完美知晓他每一个敏感点和每一个小动作代表的讯号，当然也包括逃避视线接触意味着什么。  
一种非常不好的预感笼罩在他心头，他只能努力使自己专注于眼前的人和事不做别的思考，自己也不禁叹息有生之年竟做了一回掩耳盗铃的傻子，总还是不舍得戳破脆弱的泡沫露出内里尖锐而刺人的真相。  
他没入大平体内。

不论经历过怎样的争吵，身体所带来的感受总是最为直接与熟悉，因为契合与默契绝无可能作假，他甚至敢说他们是天造地设的灵魂伴侣。  
他两只手抬着大平的大腿，使他悬空，使他后仰，使他后背不得不倚靠在湿滑的瓷砖上，露出一截脆弱而修长的脖颈，就连喉结都跟着律动。  
他凑上去轻轻吻大平的耳垂，呼吸就浅浅打在他泛红的脸颊，让他有些难耐地将脸别到一边。余光里浴缸中的水已接近边界线，他在喘息中一阵恍惚。

水满则溢。

“分手吧。”  
“什么？”鹤房动作一顿。很轻的气音，他甚至以为自己听错了。再去看大平的脸，分明还是沾染了情欲的样子，眼睛却一片雾蒙蒙，泫然欲泣又楚楚可怜，好像他倒成了那个扎心窝子的恶人。  
他竟突然有种想笑的冲动。

“你怕了？”  
怎么可能不生气，一瞬间他感觉控制不住自己，但还是咬着牙按下颤颤悠悠举到半空的白旗，言语不露一点轻蔑，用摇篮曲般的语气表达质问。  
大平沉默着不出声，也不愿看他，这让他愈加上火，他几乎是报复性地用力一顶，如愿听到大平口中的破碎呻吟令他感到有些顽劣的快感，就伏在他耳边故意压低了声音：“告诉我。嗯？”  
大平的身体微不可察地一颤。  
眼中灯的光影模糊了，细细密密的，他多想要在这里昏掉，便不必出口伤人伤己。

“你也知道的，这是没有结果的。”  
他终于要在沉默中灭亡，一滴泪滚落脸上挂着的水珠，留下一道浅浅的水痕逐渐干涸。他眼前闪过黑暗中猩红泛光的万千眼眸、从泥泞地底伸来的惨白双手和无尽深渊上岌岌可危的破旧吊桥，他们就在风雨飘摇中走着钢索，一不小心便是万劫不复。

“所以，你要放弃我了吗？”


End file.
